


a little farther, but still close

by RainbowBooze



Series: sweet and savory [5]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowBooze/pseuds/RainbowBooze
Summary: It's party time! Sivir gets acquainted to the celebrity scene and luckily, Kai'Sa is the easiest person to work with.





	1. a little farther

Sivir took her cap off, entering the pizza shop tiredly as she rubbed her eyes. Her ponytail was loose, and she was ready to let her hair down completely, sick of the headache she was getting from it. 

“Good morning,” Taliyah greeted brightly, her smile faltering at the sight of Sivir more exhausted than normal. “You okay?”

“Mornin’,” Sivir muttered. “Was rough last night. I’m fine.”

She headed to the back of the shop to change out of her uniform, the articles of clothing suddenly feeling so suffocating to her.

Last night was horrible; the customers were rude and some didn’t even tip. She had tried to keep her cool the whole night, going through her rounds with polite manners and, sometimes, a smile. It was hard when every other person before that had refused to either tip her or just gave her the worst attitude.

“How is Kai’Sa?” Taliyah asked as she entered the room. “You guys been okay?”

Sivir nodded, a small smile managing to find it’s spot on her lips. “She’s been great. We’ve been great.”

Taliyah beamed, clapping quietly as her eyes sparkled with delight. Sivir would give the point to Taliyah for knowing how to cheer her up.

When all of her clothes were in her bag, she stretched, feeling her tight muscles loosen just a tad before they immediately tightened back up. Grumbling, she pulled the bag over her shoulder and looked at Taliyah.

“I’m heading out, see you soon.”

Taliyah waved her off as Sivir left the shop, going straight to her car and sitting there silently for a few moments. She slouched in her seat, rubbing her face with her hands as she groaned. Last night was one of the worst nights in her whole pizza delivery career and she was frustrated beyond belief. How in the world did they expect her to keep doing practically twelve hour shifts when everyone is pissed off for no reason?

She jolted at the sound of her ringtone, fumbling as she grabbed her phone and answering it without looking at the caller ID.

“Hello?”

“Hey, you sound more tired than usual.”

Kai’Sa’s voice was so sweet to Sivir’s ears, she couldn’t stop the smile from plastering itself onto her face if she tried to. She chuckled softly, sighing at the statement.

“Bad night,” she murmured, wincing at the ache in her back. “And my back is killing me.”

“My poor baby,” Kai’Sa cooed and Sivir could practically hear the smile in her voice. 

“Hey, when people give you attitudes all night and refuse to tip, I have every right to be moody,” Sivir grumbled and Kai’Sa giggled into the phone.

“Of course, babe. Do you want me to come over and give you a back massage?”

“Are you good at it?” Sivir started the car up, smiling as she turned the A/C on.

“I know how to give massages—plus I get tips from Akali and she’s amazing at it.”

Sivir hummed, a hand going to her shoulder as she winced again. The knots in her back were making it difficult to move even a little bit and she really wouldn’t mind having an excuse for Kai’Sa to be touchy with her.

“Okay, then come over. Massages and I get to see one of the prettiest girls ever? Can’t deny myself that.”

Kai’Sa giggled again, the sound comforting to Sivir as her bad mood seemed to melt away. The pop star had a way of doing that—making Sivir’s day was so easy for Kai’Sa and frankly, the tanned woman didn’t care. Then again, she never did—even in the beginning.

“I gotta head home, but I’ll see you soon princess,” Sivir murmured and Kai’Sa hummed.

“See you soon, muah!”

The call ended and Sivir smiled, breathing in deeply as her heart raced in her chest. The things Kai’Sa did to her… It was so different, but gods be damned if Sivir didn’t absolutely love it. It was invigorating, comforting, warm, and so new—it was what pushed her to get closer to Kai’Sa.

She shook her thoughts away temporarily before driving home, anticipation running through her veins.

* * *

Sivir hadn’t even been home for ten minutes when she got the text that Kai’Sa was there. She quickly tied the string to her sweatpants and walked to the door, opening it to the sight of Kai’Sa; she wore well-fitting jeans, a bomber jacket over her wine-red shirt. Her hair was up in her trademark buns and she was beaming at Sivir.

“You look cute,” Sivir complimented, a smile on her lips as Kai’Sa stepped in.

“And you look comfy and cute.” Kai’Sa lips brushed against Sivir’s cheeks.

Sivir felt her cheeks heat up slightly but she shrugged, closing the door behind Kai’Sa. The dancer was unusually bright—she had learned from her bandmates that she was the worst in the morning, preferring to be awake until late at night.

“You’re in a good mood.” Sivir’s hands slipped into Kai’Sa’s, tugging at her and pulling her in closer. “What did they put in your breakfast?”

“I slept early,” Kai’Sa informed, pouting as her hands left Sivir’s. Her arms quickly found their place on Sivir’s shoulders as she inched closer. “Besides, if I get to see you so bright and early, maybe my mornings wouldn’t be so horrible.”

Sivir grinned cheekily, hands settling on Kai’Sa’s waist as she tilted her head. Kai’Sa was so cute, she couldn’t help but look so enchanted. The pop star’s violet eyes glowed as she looked at Sivir, a smile having replaced the pout, and Sivir was practically goo. All of her thoughts seemed to jumble together but one thought that stood out so vehemently and coherently was that she was…

“I’m falling for you,” Sivir murmured, eliciting a blush from Kai’Sa. Her eyes widened at the sudden declaration, a smile on her lips as she laughed quietly, burying her face into her lover’s neck.

“Me too,” she murmured. “I feel it too. It happened so quick—not even a month in and well…”

“I don’t know when it happened. It just did.” Sivir held her tightly, suddenly afraid she’d leave. “How the hell do I do this without you here?”

Kai’Sa’s hands went to cup her cheek, a concerned but fierce look on her eyes as she leaned her forehead on the shorter woman’s.

“We can do it. I like you too much to just… End it when we leave. We never really got to talk about it—I just wanted to spend time with you, you know?”

Sivir nodded, understanding where the celebrity was coming from. If they had a short amount of time together, why dwell on things that would dampen the mood?

“I want to try it with you. I’ve never really… Been in a long distance relationship—I haven’t been in a relationship in a while either.”

Kai’Sa hummed, closing her eyes. Sivir felt the woman’s hands fall to her shoulders, nails scratching them lightly.

“We got this,” Kai’Sa said confidently, eyes opening with a bright determination. “I trust you, and I hope you trust me too.”

“I do.”

Kai’Sa beamed, white teeth showing as she smiled at Sivir. She bit her lip but seemed to throw the thought away, her hands grabbing Sivir’s wrist as she pulled them towards the bedroom. Sivir almost forgot about why Kai’Sa came over in the first place, merely following the woman until she was standing in her room, door closed behind her.

“Do you want the shirt on or off?” Kai’Sa glanced back at Sivir, a teasing glint in her eyes.

Sivir rolled her eyes in return and started to pull her shirt off, smirking at the way Kai’Sa’s expression faltered. “Off is probably best, right?”

It was for Kai’Sa teasing earlier that week.

Kai’Sa nodded dumbly as Sivir’s shirt came off, a sports bra having replaced the normal bra she wore earlier. Sivir winced, hand reaching towards her back until Kai’Sa guided her to the bed.

“Does it hurt that bad?” Kai’Sa’s concern permeated through her words, fingers gliding over sun-kissed skin as Sivir laid on her front.

“Yeah, it usually doesn’t but I guess I’ve been working too hard.” Sivir held back a shiver as the dancer’s hands skimmed over her skin, tracing her spine.

She felt Kai’Sa straddle her, legs next to her sides as she got ready to relieve ache from Sivir’s muscles.

For a moment, Sivir didn’t feel anything and worriedly began to speak.

“You don’t have to—“

Lips pressed against her shoulder, trailing down her back as Kai’Sa shifted to reach her lower back. Sivir shivered, her body flushed from the contact, a breath escaping her as she glanced back at Kai’Sa.

“You’re really muscular,” Kai’Sa commented, smiling warmly at the woman under her. “Was that too much?”

“No, no, it was nice.” Sivir’s tongue suddenly twisted and she shook her head as she rested them on her arms. “Felt intimate… If you know what I mean—not like intimate, but… _Intimate_.”

Sivir almost wanted to bash her head against the wall after her sentence came out. She heard the dancer giggle, groaning in response from the fumbling of her words. One little deed from Kai’Sa and she was a complete mess all over again.

“I get it,” Kai’Sa whispered, suddenly quiet.

Sivir felt the woman’s hands on her back, warm and comforting as she first slowly rubbed her back, not pushing into any pressure points yet. It felt nice—Sivir guessed that the woman was simply getting her relaxed first, to which she obliged, closing her eyes. Kai’Sa started humming, her voice the only thing that could be heard between them for a while.

Sivir took the moment to think about her future, the prospect of them being together even after Kai’Sa leaving the States was exciting yet sobering at the same time. It would produce new sets of hardships, ones that would either make or break them. She supposed that now would probably be the time to start replying to the phone calls that have been hounding her during the day. A change would be good, and perhaps a change in careers would be the first step.

“I can hear the gears in your head spinning.” Kai’Sa’s fingers slowly started to press into her back, nothing Sivir couldn’t handle. “Relax, love.”

Sivir breathed in deeply and hummed, the pet name sending butterflies to her stomach. She did as told and only focused on the hands working wonders on her back.

Kai’Sa finally found the knots in her back, pushing her thumbs into them before rolling them out with a circular motion. It felt like heaven, her back suddenly so relaxed and loose after the work Kai’Sa did on the knots. At her lower back, Kai’Sa pushed into a particularly tight knot, eliciting a groan from Sivir as she worked it out slowly.

“Fuck, that felt amazing,” Sivir groaned out as Kai’Sa’s hands went to rub her back again.

“You were super tense,” Kai’Sa noted. “It took some work getting those knots out.”

Sivir hummed, tapping the dancer’s legs. Kai’Sa got off of her, kneeling on the bed next to Sivir as the latter rolled onto her back. The partially dressed woman noted that way Kai’Sa’s eyes roamed up and down her body, attempting to be discreet but failing under Sivir’s sharp eyes. She playfully tensed her stomach, flexing the muscle there and watched Kai’Sa tongue dart out, wetting her lips.

“You’re really taking an eyeful,” Sivir teased, a cocky smile on her lips. 

Kai’Sa blushed at being caught, hiding her face behind her hands. She laid down next to Sivir and groaned, eyes peeking from her hands to look at Sivir. 

“So cute,” Sivir murmured, pulling Kai’Sa closer to her before prying her hands away from her face. “Don’t hide.”

Kai’Sa’s cheeks were pink, the color complementing… Well, everything. Kai’Sa could probably paint her face green and she’d still look adorable. 

“You’re a bully.” Kai’Sa pouted, eyes large and unyielding with warmth. “You have to make it up to me for teasing me.”

“You tease me all the time,” Sivir retorted, smiling at the scene. “What do you want for compensation?”

Kai’Sa dramatically made an act of thinking hard on it, fingers running down her chin comically as her eyes looked up in thought. 

“I dunno…”

“I have an idea.”

Kai’Sa looked back at Sivir, a smile on her lips. “What is it?”

Sivir cupped the Kai’Sa’s cheek, leaning in but stopping just a breath away from her lips. Her eyes met Kai’Sa’s, wanting and anticipating.

“Can I?”

Kai’Sa nodded and Sivir leaned in the rest of the way, eyes fluttering closed when their lips met. 

It felt like forever since they had last kissed, but in reality, it had only been a couple of days. Sivir was more than willing to admit that she sometimes lost herself in the memory of kissing Kai’Sa, even if it ended in a bit of embarrassment—her lips were soft and intoxicating. Kissing Kai’Sa now only strengthened that sentiment, Sivir bringing the woman closer to her.

Kai’Sa seemed to understand what Sivir wanted as she straddled the woman, lips separating from Sivir’s as she moved her hair to the side, a short laugh escaping her before she bent down to kiss her again. Sivir laughed into the kiss, suddenly giddy from how adorable Kai’Sa was. She felt Kai’Sa’s hands cup her cheeks, thumb brushing her cheek as their lips mingled slowly.

She could kiss Kai’Sa for days and she’d still never be immune to the allure of the dancer’s lips. 

“Here I am, taking up your time when you should be sleep,” Kai’Sa chided herself, pulling back to look at Sivir.

“I’m definitely not complaining.” Sivir grinned at her. “I wouldn’t complain if we continued, either.”

Kai’Sa rolled her eyes, but relented, a smile on her lips as she kissed Sivir again.

Truly, Kai’Sa was alluring. It just so happened that Sivir caught the woman’s attention. She seriously had to thank whatever supernatural forces for giving her this.

* * *

 

Sometime later, they had both fallen asleep, Sivir succumbing to her fatigue and Kai’Sa lulled to sleep by the warmth of Sivir’s body and the slow heartbeat of her lover.

Kai’Sa’s eyes fluttered open, dazed for a moment until she remembered that she fell asleep with Sivir. She shifted, not wanting to wake Sivir up but needing to get into a more comfortable position. She succeeded, her head finding a spot near Sivir’s shoulders as she sighed quietly.

How many times would she get to have this until she left for Korea? How many times would she get to wake up to Sivir after she left? She felt her mind race with these sudden thoughts but pushed them away, hand tracing circles into her lover’s exposed abdomen.

She smiled tilted her head up, kissing Sivir’s cheek gently before merely looking at Sivir’s features; high cheekbones, a skinny nose… Kissable lips thst were the door to her silver tongue… Kai’Sa rolled her eyes at how strange she was acting.

“Back to sleep,” Sivir mumbled, twisting to kiss Kai’Sa’s forehead. “Weirdo.”

“Mhm,” Kai’Sa sarcastically agreed, tugging at the covers nearby. She pulled it over them, sighing blissfully at how comfortable it was to just exist with Sivir; with the other woman’s arms securing her, two warm bodies under a blanket, no one to disturb them.

“Don’t want this to end,” Kai’Sa whispered, the declaration loud in the silent room, comfort easing them until all the aches in their bodies melting away. “I could sleep the rest of my life away with how comfortable this is.”

Sivir chuckled, the sound rough and husky. Kai’Sa felt her stomach flip at the sound, a blush on her cheeks as she bit her lip.

“Too bad we both work too much,” Sivir murmured, her eyes still closed as she laid still. “What I’d give to not have to work another day in my life…”

Kai’Sa nodded as the two of them fell back into an easy silence.

It felt like hours—it probably has been hours. Kai’Sa had fallen into a state of half-consciousness, her mind drifting off, eyes closed as she rested her head Sivir. She wouldn’t have woken up if it weren’t for the call she received.

Sivir had woken up at the ringing as well, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she stretched. Kai’Sa answered the phone, eyes peeking at Sivir’s body as she stretched, toned muscle exposing itself once more. Sivir noticed, winking playfully before sitting up behind Kai’Sa to wrap her arms around the dancer. She rested her chin on her shoulder as Kai’Sa accepted the call, putting the phone on speaker.

“Hey, you still coming to the party?” Akali asked through the phone.

“She better be,” Ahri spoke in the background.

Kai’Sa rolled her eyes, smiling when Sivir kissed her cheek. “Of course I’m going.”

“Yeah, well it’s like… Six-thirty.” Akali pointed out and Kai’Sa’s lips formed an o-shape, checking the time and seeing that it was in fact, six-thirty.

“Oh shit, okay. I’m on my way back.” Kai’Sa sighed and felt Sivir squeeze gently, turning her head to kiss her comfortingly. “I’ll see you guys back at the house.”

The call ended and Kai’Sa pouted, tossing the phone to the side before her hands found Sivir’s around her torso. She leaned back into Sivir, feeling the latter trail kisses down her jaw before planting a sloppy kiss on Kai’Sa’s cheek.

“Yuck!” Kai’Sa whined, now attempting to claw her way out of Sivir’s hold. “That was so wet!”

“That’s what she said—wait until you get the strap—“

Kai’Sa quickly grabbed the pillow nearby, slamming it into Sivir’s face as the woman burst out laughing. She groaned, not believing that she heard those words come out of Sivir’s mouth. She was rethinking the thought about Sivir having a silver tongue.

“I never would’ve thought to hear those words come from you, especially  _ strap _ . And frankly, I find it abhorrent.”

“Big words, lady.” Sivir replied, suddenly playful. It was a drastic change, but Kai’Sa supposed that this might just be Sivir when she’s completely comfortable and had her beauty sleep.

“Unbelievable,” Kai’Sa complained, pouting. “The girl I like is a fuckboy.”

“Whoa now, don’t put me so low.” Sivir nipped playfully at Kai’Sa’s jaw. “I have game unlike them.”

Kai’Sa laughed, surprised by the sudden change in attitude from Sivir but definitely enjoying it. As her laughter dissolved into giggles, she looked at Sivir, a grin plastered on her face.

“Why the sudden mood change?”

“I woke up to you.”

The silver tongue was back.

“Ugh, you’re so cute.” Kai’Sa peppered kisses on Sivir’s cheek. “I could just hug you and kiss you all day.”

“What’s stopping you,” Sivir mused.

“The party—the one that you’re still going to, right?”

Sivir nodded and Kai’Sa felt excitement bubble up inside her. She had already been excited for a good reason to dance, but now she had a reason to dance with Sivir and she was going to do her best to impress the girl, humbleness be damned.


	2. but still close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> party, drink, sleep

“Ugh, you guys are adorable,” Ahri complimented, a teasing glint in her eyes. “Started your day with cuddling and now you’re about to go to a party together and just… Act so…”

“Gay.” Akali grinned as she finished Ahri’s sentence. “Lesbians these days.”

“I’m bi,” Kai’Sa corrected, eyes squinting at Akali. “You’re the lesbian here.”

Akali rolled her eyes and zipped up her dress, a black cocktail dress that easily showed off her curves.

“Yes, I am.” Akali fixed her hair, tying it up in a slightly neater fashion than before. “And I don’t ever hear you complaining about it.”

“There should be no reason to,” Evelynn purred out, kissing Akali on the cheek as she came out from the bathroom; she wore a burgundy dress, pairing them with black heels and gold hoop earrings. “After all, we’re fairly quiet.”

“I hate this group,” Ahri suddenly muttered, walking away from the mess of the conversation.

“When is your lover getting here anyway?” Evelynn asked just as the doorbell rang.

Kai’Sa beamed, rushing over to the door at the sound of it. She took a deep breath in before opening the door, her jaw suddenly going slack as her eyes landed on the woman in front of her.

Sivir wore a champagne colored dress: there was a thin collar that opened down to her chest, a window of skin for the world to see. From the cut, Kai’Sa could see that it was backless, her upper back exposed to the air. She was the same height as Kai’Sa, her heels giving her enough of an increase to be eye to eye to the dancer. Kai’Sa herself wore shorter heels--she tended to dance more and it would do no good to collapse because she decided to wear long stilettos onto the dancefloor.

“Fuck,” Sivir muttered, her eyes looking Kai’Sa up and down. “You are absolutely…”

“Shut up! You’re both so gay!” Ahri screamed out in accented English.

Sivir blushed but Kai’Sa merely rolled her eyes, grabbing Sivir’s hand and tugging her in.

“She’s learning all of that from Akali, not me,” Kai’Sa defended and Sivir laughed, nodding as she was led to where the other women were. “You look beautiful!”

“You do too--God, you don’t understand how good you look…”

Kai’Sa smiled, warmth blooming in her chest as they made their appearance together in front of her bandmates. Evelynn gave them an approving nod, a small smile on her lips as she genuinely felt happy for Kai’Sa. Akali whistled, grinning as she looked over at Ahri to nod in approval.

“Aigoo, my lovely babies,” Ahri cooed and Kai’Sa stuck her tongue out at the woman.

“Was that a compliment?” Sivir looked at Kai’Sa and she nodded,reassuringly.

“Yes it was a compliment, don’t worry--if they say anything bad I’ll tackle them.”

Sivir grinned, a hint of red on her cheeks as her eyes glowed. She looked happy and all Kai’Sa wished for was that she remained happy. Her smile looked way too good to just have it disappear from her life entirely.

“Okay, I think our car is here,” Evelynn informed, checking her phone and nodding when she guessed right. “Off we go, darlings.”

* * *

 

Sivir was in... Semi-deep shit. She didn’t do parties that much, those days were left for her senior year of high school and her university days. She had learned to find comfort in quiet spaces and she supposed that maybe she got too comfortable.

Because she suddenly felt so nervous about attending a party.

Not to mention her date being a pop star.

A pop star with a large fanbase.

That was absolutely gorgeous and could cop anyone woman or man she laid her eyes on.

“Oh fuck me,” Sivir muttered to herself, sparking a worried look from Kai’Sa.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, just thinking. Plus, I don’t really party anymore so it’s been a… Long time.” Sivir attempted to dodge the question, yet when she made eye contact with Kai’Sa, she knew that she hadn’t succeeded.

The other girls were seated farther towards the front. It so happened that their car was actually a limo. Evelynn had a way of describing such expensive leisures--when was the last time Sivir was in a limo again?

Oh right, never.

“Babe,” Kai’Sa murmured, cupping Sivir’s cheek. “What’s wrong?”

Sivir swallowed, an uneasy feeling sitting at the bottom of her stomach. She rested her shaky hand on Kai’Sa’s squeezing the dancer’s hand as she breathed out slowly.

“I’m nervous. Like way too nervous. I can’t… I can’t even comprehend how beautiful you are and just why me? I don’t know how to explain it.” Sivir sighed out, her breathing unstable, the hitch in her breathing as she inhaled catching Kai’Sa off guard.

“Silly,” Kai’Sa whispered softly, a smile on her lips. “Have you looked at yourself? Or is it not just my looks that are sparking these thoughts in you?”

Sivir tensed, her mindset broken down by the simple question from Kai’Sa. She guiltily looked at her lover and shrugged.

“You got me,” Sivir replied, failing at seeming nonchalant. She bit her cheek and considered confessing everything to Kai’Sa while her bandmates were there, but she wasn’t comfortable with it and she didn’t want to burden the woman when they were suppose to be having fun. “I’ll tell you later okay? Remind me after we get back from the party.”

“Promise?” Kai’Sa whispered, removing her hand from Sivir’s cheek to link their pinky fingers together.

“I promise.” Sivir replied, thankful for the woman’s patience on the matter.

Kai’Sa smiled warmly, kissing Sivir chastely before pulling away when Ahri made a comment, the dancer rolling her eyes and shaking her head before leaned her head on Sivir’s shoulder.

Sivir breathed out, closing her eyes as they sat quietly, the hum of the limo and the quiet chatter of Kai’Sa’s bandmates slowly disappearing as Sivir lost herself in a state of calm and content. Her mind was blank, only registering the smell of Kai’Sa’s perfume as the limo drove to the party, ten minutes having already passed when Kai’Sa worried about her.

At one point, Kai’Sa had grabbed Sivir’s hand, flipping it so her palm was up before drawing circles lightly into her palm. It tickled slightly, but Sivir couldn’t feel much of the sensation through her callouses. Nonetheless, it was comforting and provided an easy feeling to get lost in. It was small things like this that Sivir enjoyed and Kai’Sa already having it incorporated into her personality was a plus.

“Look,” Kai’Sa murmured, pointing at the building.

It was lit up, a large contrast to the dimly lit surrounding. Neon lights shone everywhere and Sivir could faintly hear the blasting of music and feel the vibration from the bass. She noticed the large crowd outside of the building—paparazzi and fans gathered behind a line of security guards as they waited for their chance to act. Cars and limos were dropping all sorts of people off, from politicians to Hollywood moguls, directors and producers to singers and dancers…

Sivir was violently reminded of who exactly she had feelings for.

“We don’t have to stop for pictures.” Kai’Sa’s voice dragged Sivir’s mind out of the gutter, the out of place woman floundering for a reply. “We usually do, but I don’t want to overwhelm you. I want to have fun with you.”

“If you not taking pictures is going to ruin your fans’ moods, I’d rather just let you get it over with.” Sivir met Kai’Sa eyes in the dark, the limo slowing to the stop. “Just guide me, yeah?”

Kai’Sa nodded, a smile on her lips as the limo finally came to a halt. “No amount of possible scandals and news is gonna get me off your arm tonight—just a fair warning.”

“No complaints here,” Sivr replied, grinning confidently.

Kai’Sa’s easy attitude about this was doing wonders for Sivir. She felt the anxiety from before dissolve away, replaced with confidence and pride. She had nothing to worry about: all the girls had reassured her that they would defend her if anything happened and it wasn’t like Sivir had any background to really trash on.

Would pizza delivering be enough information to ruin her life?

Nah.

The door opened and it was as if someone grabbed the volume knob and twisted it all the way, the sound of screaming and music mingling with the clicks and flashes of camera.

Kai’Sa stepped out, waiting for Sivir to follow before she hooked her arm around Sivir’s, a smile on her face as she waved to her fans. The rest of K/DA were doing the same; Ahri had even went up and signed some autographs.

Sivir noted the distance Akali and Evelynn put between themselves, and nodded to herself. It was probably smart of them to not let the whole world know about their relationship. There was nothing wrong with them as a couple, it was merely the possibility of fanwars and scandals, especially with how the media was already treating Evelynn.

“Kai’Sa! Who are you with tonight?”

Sivir glanced at her date, who merely ignored the question—Sivir wasn’t sure if she should feel bad about it or not. Kai’Sa squeezed her arm gently as they walked towards the screen, the amount of cameras doubling at this area.

“Give us a minute,” Kai’Sa said to Sivir.

Sivir nodded as she watched Kai’Sa follow her bandmates to the front of the screen. They waved and smiled, bright eyes and white teeth easily and almost naturally exposed to the flashing cameras as the photographers got their share of K/DA for the night.

“Let’s get one with the missus, Kai’Sa!”

Sivir arched an eyebrow at Kai’Sa, who merely grinned, beckoning her over. She supposed that pictures weren’t really a problem… She looked good.

It was also a plus that they were going to know she was K/DA’s lead dancer’s date.

She stood next to Kai’Sa, wrapping her arm around Kai’Sa’s waist as the dancer’s arm draped over her shoulder. Sivir smiled, not the normal ones she showed to her friends, but a guarded one. The corner of her lips weren’t quirked to far up, but it was still a genuine smile. After all, Kai’Sa was standing right next to her and…

Oh, she just kissed Sivir’s cheek in front of the camera.

Sivir blushed, but laughed, teeth showing as she grinned. Making eye contact with Kai’Sa, she felt much more at ease and it looked like Kai’Sa was satisfied as well. Even in the midst of the photographic chaos, Sivir could spot the red on her lover’s cheeks.

“Let’s go girls,” Evelynn called out and they nodded, following the rest of the members in.

Inside, the music was even louder, but not overbearing. It was actually really nice; Sivir could feel the bass and hear the music well, compared to some of the cheap nightclubs she had been to. There was a bar stationed towards the center, people already sitting at the stools for drinks. The dance floor was already getting its fair share of attendees, and…

“Is that Luxanna Crownguard and Katarina Du Couteau dancing together?” Sivir pointed out, shocked at the sight.

“I forget that they’re so good at hiding it from the public,” Kai’Sa mused, holding Sivir’s hands as she led the woman up the stairs. K/DA had a space assigned to them for when they decided to lounge instead of mingle and as Sivir laid her eyes on the cozy area, she honestly just wanted to lounge for the rest of the night. “They’re dating—engaged, actually.”

“I thought Katarina and Garen had a thing?” Sivir followed Kai’Sa to the loveseat, sitting down next to her.

“Oh please, he’s drier than cardboard. That man is tasteless.” Evelynn grabbed drinks off of the tray a server was holding, placing them in front of her companions. “Luxanna is a better match really. Sweet girl too, she funded a street event for rappers and dancers because Akali mentioned it once—now she funds it every year.”

Akali nodded, grinning widely at the mention of it. “She somehow tamed Kat.”

“Who tamed me?”

Sivir turned to look at the redhead, the woman arching an eyebrow as she walked up the stairs with her blonde companion.

“Speak of the devil,” Kai’Sa said, smiling as she took a sip of the champagne provided. “We were just talking about how you and Lux are a better match than you and Garen.”

Lux scrunched her nose up, eliciting a bark of laughter from the Katarina. “People write about Garen and Kat… It’s weird to stumble upon articles about them being together, especially when one is my fiancée and one is my brother.”

Sivir watched the interaction, her eyes glancing at Ahri, who seemed to have a faraway look in her eyes as she stared out the window. Sometimes Sivir forgot that Ahri couldn’t speak English… The girl was usually so vibrant around her bandmates, it was strange to see her so quiet.

“Is she okay?” Sivir murmured to Kai’Sa.

The dancer looked at Ahri, a short nod as she smiled towards the kumiho. “Yes, she’s just not in her element here. Give her a moment to notice Lux is here.”

Sivir nodded, sitting back and merely enjoying the scene in front of her.

Katarina wore a suit, her pants barely making it to her ankles. Under her blazer, she wore a burgundy turtleneck that easily complemented Lux’s outfit. She paired the outfit with black heels, a simple and chic look compared to Lux’s elegant yet simple dress. The Crownguard wore a burgundy dress that stopped mid-thigh, her sleeves made of lace. There were subtle gold embroideries, a vine from what Sivir could tell in the everchanging lighting scheme, and Sivir had to admit that her previous assumptions about Lux flew straight out the window as she stood there confidently next to Katarina. Sivir's eyes glanced to Lux again, but as they did, she also caught sight of golden bands on a necklace, the couple in front of her adorning matching necklaces to identify their engagement.

“Ahri!” Lux called out before she started speaking in rapid Korean, catching Sivir off guard again.

Kai’Sa giggled when she noticed Sivir’s confused expression, kissing her cheek softly as she intertwined their fingers together.

“There’s a whole world behind the faces you see on the screen, love.”

“Yeah, I bet…” Sivir nodded absentmindedly. “I seriously don’t know anyone here.”

“Well… You’ll be seeing more of it, hopefully.” Kai’Sa shyly smiled, hinting at their future relationship.

Sivir felt her neck flush, but nonetheless, she agreed, kissing Kai’Sa’s temple.

“And the new girl?” Katarina asked suddenly, voice dominating the conversation.

Sivir felt all eyes on her, especially curious bright blue and scrutinizing green. She looked up, making eye contact with the redhead and matching the intensity in her gaze, refusing to back down even if there was nothing to actually back down from. Katarina equally returned the gaze, but was quickly diverted when Lux nudged her.

“Don’t be so mean,” the blonde pouted and Sivir felt herself relax.

“This is Sivir,” Kai’Sa introduced. “We met when I ordered pizza.”

“Now they can’t get away from each other,” Akali noted and Sivir felt her lips quirk up.

“Pizza as in?” Lux inquired carefully and Sivir shrugged.

“I delivered her pizza. And then she asked if I could attend her concert.”

Katarina smiled, amused at the short story. She held no malice in her, no judgement, no bias. Her gaze was one of caution. It was different compared to what Sivir had heard about her in the news: arrogant, prideful, stubborn.

“Kat, you promised,” Lux reminded her quietly out of nowhere. She tugged on Katarina’s sleeve, eyes shyly looking up to her and Sivir was amazed by the drastic change in Lux’s attitude.

“I know. Let’s go then. It was a pleasure seeing you all and meeting you, Sivir.” Katarina nodded her head and Sivir nodded back.

Lux beamed, waving at all of them before they slowly turned away to head off. “See you guys!”

Kai’Sa laughed, shaking her head and waving as Sivir watched her. Under the changing lights, Kai’Sa’s presence was still so powerful, her violet eyes piercing through the neon lights as she looked around. Even though they were still lounging around, Sivir could see the beat in Kai’Sa’s foot tapping, the eagerness to dance practically pumping in her with every beat. Kai’Sa’s passion showed through the little charming habits she head: foot tapping, humming, head bobbing, dancing in her seat… She loved dancing. It was in her blood.

“Do you want to dance?” Sivir asked, smiling at Kai’Sa. “I have to warn you though, I haven’t danced in a club since junior year of university.”

Kai’Sa giggled, nodding and getting up with Sivir. She said something to her group in Korean before excitedly leading Sivir to the dancefloor.

Sivir could feel everyone’s eyes on her as they walked down the stairs, her face attracting too much unwanted attention. Kai’Sa didn’t pay any mind to it, only smiling at her as they got closer to the dancefloor.

“You’re so pretty,” Kai’Sa said, voice drowned out by the music and chatter.

“If I’m pretty, you’re absolutely gorgeous.” Sivir pulled Kai’Sa closer to her, bodies pressing together as they finally made it.

“Bold move,” Kai’Sa teased and Sivir grinned, confident as Kai’Sa wrapped her arms around her neck.

They swayed, Sivir somehow on beat as Kai’Sa guided her. The smile on Kai’Sa’s lips encouraged her to relax, her body swaying much more easily with Kai’Sa’s.

“Everyone is staring,” Kai’Sa murmured, leaning their foreheads together with a small smile. “Does it bother you?”

“I’ve had to do many presentations in my day,” Sivir jested, smiling at the woman in front of her. “It’s strange to be in the spotlight, but I couldn’t care less with you by my side.”

Kai’Sa laughed quietly, losing herself once more in her dancing. She pulled back, twirling on her feet and pressing her back against Sivir’s front, glancing back with a smirk. Sivir’s mouth suddenly became dry, her hands unconsciously gripping Kai’Sa’s waist and pulling her closer.

Oh Gods, Kai’Sa was grinding on her.

“Is this okay?” Kai’Sa asked, voice suddenly so sensual and alluring. Sivir nodded dumbly, lips brushing Kai’Sa’s jaw.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Sivir mumbled and Kai’Sa laughed, turning her head to meet Sivir’s eyes.

“Is it so bad if it’s me?” She teased and Sivir smiled, shaking her head. “Then why complain?”

Sivir rolled her eyes, a laugh escaping her before she kissed Kai’Sa chastely.

“Ugh! PDA!” Akali slammed into the both of them, grinning evilly. “No PDA, children!”

“You’re the youngest,” Kai’Sa grumbled, disappointed at the ruined moment.

Sivir squeezed her comfortingly, arms wrapping around Kai’Sa’s waist. She held her close to comfort the dancer and smiled warmly when Kai’Sa leaned into her.

“Are you enjoying the party,” Ahri asked, accent thick as she inquired. She smiled warmly at the couple, giving an apologetic look for Akali’s display.

“Yes, very much,” Sivir replied, grateful for the singer’s concern. “Better than working.”

She laughed and nodded, her ears flicking ever so slightly in joy as her eyes sparkled under the lights.

“Do you want a drink?” Kai’Sa asked and Sivir nodded, seeing the slightly dampened mood in the dancer’s smile. No longer was she bright and glowing—in fact, she had lost the excitement she had earlier, a pout almost on her lips as she looked up at Sivir.

“You okay?” Sivir asked quietly. “Did she upset you?”

“A little,” Kai’Sa murmured, smiling a bit sadly. “It’s okay, the night is still young.”

Sivir nodded, taking the chance to kiss her forehead.

The smile on Kai’Sa’s face was worth it—it seemed everything that made Kai’Sa happy was worth it. Sivir felt an overwhelming sense of affection for her. Sometimes she wanted to just hold Kai’Sa and kiss her all day, sometimes she’d miss her so much it would ruin her mood, sometimes…

“Kai’Sa,” Sivir murmured.

“Hmm? What’s wrong?” Kai’Sa’s eyes met Sivir’s, worry laced through her words.

“What are you doing to me?” Sivir whispered, lips brushing Kai’Sa’s cheeks for the unth time that night.

“Is it bad?”

Their voices didn’t rise above a whisper, a private conversation to be had in public. They were so close to each other, hands brushing but not quite holding. It felt like the beginning; shy touches, quiet and careful words spilled from their lips as if what they were doing—what they had—was treacherous.

“No.” Sivir shook her head, a breath of a smile on her lips. “It’s just a lot of feelings, I don’t mind. It feels nice.”

Kai’Sa giggled quietly, the strange atmosphere dissipating at the happy sound.

“I feel it too,” Kai’Sa said quietly, a blush on her cheeks.

* * *

“That’s a fight,” Evelynn mused, watching Lux glare at another woman.

Kai’Sa’s attention shifted onto the three women arguing with each other. She furrowed her eyebrows at the sight of Lux so distraught. She looked like she was about to cry in frustration.

“What’s happening?” Sivir asked and Akali hummed.

“That’s Leblanc. She’s a troublemaker between Katarina and Lux. She likes to bother Lux simply for the fun of it.”

Kai’Sa pursed her lips, annoyed from simply watching the scene. Leblanc took things too far and honestly, she needed a hobby.

Sivir watched the scene, puzzled by the situation. Kai’Sa grabbed her hand and squeezed it; Katarina and Lux’s dynamic in the face of Leblanc was always so drastically different to their normal dynamic—Katarina became too passive, and Lux so fierce. Kai’Sa supposed that if she had a pretentious woman holding bait in front of her, she too would act like Lux, yet if Leblanc could crumble a lifetime of work, she’d probably hold back like Katarina.

“Let’s go get drinks,” Kai’Sa suggested, trying to pull the attention away from the complicated trio.

Sivir nodded gratefully, standing up with Kai’Sa.

“You guys go ahead,” Ahri murmured.

Kai’Sa frowned but nodded before taking Sivir to the bar once more. They stayed close to each other, contact never being severed. Kai’Sa was grateful for this: the closeness, the ease, the distraction. She didn’t want the night to be ruined over watching Leblanc.

“Is Ahri alright? I know I asked earlier but she is seriously not in the mood,” Sivir commented, worrying over the singer as they sat down at the bar.

“I don’t know,” Kai’Sa honestly answered. “She gets like this sometimes. She’ll tell everyone she’s fine and figure it all out herself until she either solves the problem or gives up.”

“She’s more stubborn than you,” Sivir teased and Kai’Sa pouted. “It’s cute, don’t worry.”

“Mean,” Kai’Sa whined as she leaned on Sivir.

Sivir merely smiled, kissing Kai’Sa’s temple as the dancer ordered the drinks.

Again, they lost themselves in the conversation, words flowing out smoothly. Kai’Sa admired how Sivir’s thoughts came together—she was intelligent and it showed itself subtly: in her words, eyes, even in her smile. Kai’Sa found herself more pleasantly surprised each time she found out something new about Sivir.

“What are you thinking about?” Sivir tilted her head. “I feel like we’ve asked that too many times today.”

Kai’Sa laughed, nodding as she brought her drink up to her lips. “I think we have.”

She downed the drink in one go, startling Sivir before she stood up, pulling the woman along with a smile.

“So how about we go and do something about our excessive talking?”

* * *

 

“She’s…tipsy.” Evelynn sighed and Sivir scratched her nape.

“She really wanted to dance but then she got thirsty… So she kept grabbing the drinks that were closest to her.” Sivir held Kai’Sa securely as she swayed uneasily. “I tried to stop her but she told me she could hold her drink.”

“She can,” Akali replied, smiling at the extremely clingy woman. “It’s probably because she didn’t manage it well. I dare say you might have stolen all of her common sense tonight.”

Sivir flushed but smiled, feeling Kai’Sa murmur something into her neck as she buried her face into the crook of her neck. Kai’Sa’s lips moved against her neck almost soothingly and she was warm, the alcohol causing her body to flush.

“At least it’s you taking care of her,” Evelynn said, waving them off. “I trust you.”

Akali gave Evelynn a beaming smile and looked back at Sivir, who looked a bit dazed from the affirmation.

“Cherish that sentence.” Akali grinned and dragged Evelynn off to mingle and again, Sivir and Kai’Sa were left alone.

Sivir looked around for the missing kumiho, frowning and concerned by the disappearance. Her other members didn’t seem worried so maybe that was a good sign.

“Kiss,” Kai’Sa mumbled, looking up at Sivir with glassy eyes. “Kiss?”

Sivir’s heart exploded, warmth spreading throughout her body as she looked down at Kai’Sa.

“You’re so cute,” Sivir murmured, kissing her girlfriend softly. “Do you want food?”

Kai’Sa shook her head and buried her face into Sivir’s neck again, the latter smiling and holding her as she led them to the seats. Slowly sitting Kai’Sa down--with trouble. Kai’Sa was not letting go whatsoever--she got them into a comfortable position and let her lover settle down.

Until she didn’t and nibbled on Sivir’s neck, nipping at it and sending chills down Sivir’s spine.

“Whoa there,” Sivir managed out, cupping Kai’Sa’s cheek affectionately. “Getting feisty.”

“Mine anyway,” Kai’Sa slurred out adorably and Sivir laughed.

“Yes, but you also happen to be inebriated and I am not letting this escalate while you are.”

Kai’Sa pouted but reluctantly nodded as she kissed Sivir’s cheek.

“You’re so cute, I could…” Kai’Sa’s eyebrows furrowed as she tried to find the words she needed to finish her sentence.

Sivir watched the amusing scene, having never seen the girl act like this. Tipsy Kai’Sa was a sight to behold, the girl’s precious reactions sending a surge of protectiveness through Sivir.

“I could scoop you up and take you to Korea,” she excitedly began once more,” and then I’d snuggle with you and take you out to eat…”

Kai’Sa giggled and leaned against Sivir, who peppered her with kisses all over her cheek, grinning at the exclamation.

“And you’ll teach me Korean too?” Sivir caressed Kai’Sa’s cheek with her thumb and smiled warmly.

“Yeah!” Kai’Sa giggled again and nudged Sivir’s nose with her own, eyes crinkled with joy and laughter. “Then we can talk to each other about how stupid Leblanc is and we can even tease Lux about Katarina!”

She was so excited that Sivir laughed, nodding along to the intoxicated antics of her lover. She’d tease Kai’Sa all day tomorrow about what happened tonight. There was no stopping her now.

“And then we can tell each other how much we like each other in two different languages,” Kai’Sa said, a lopsided smile on her lips. “Except I can speak like, a bazillion languages.”

“Are you going to tell me how much you like me in all of them?” Sivir watched Kai’Sa nod confidently.

The latter settled down and murmured something in Korean, closing her eyes and from the feeling of her dead weight, Sivir knew that she was out like a light.

* * *

Sivir unsurprisingly carried the sleeping beauty to her room, although she quickly kicked off her heels first. Kai’Sa immediately curled under her blankets, oblivious to the world and content with the warmth. Sivir kissed her brow and pulled the rest of the blankets around her before she left the room to grab her some water for when she woke up.

“You can stay the night,” Evelynn said as Sivir grabbed a cup of water.

Ahri sat nearby, looking at her phone as she spoke in soft Korean.

“Ahri said you’re welcome here anytime.”

“Thank you,” Sivir murmured, running a hand through her hair. “I think… I think I might.”

Evelynn sported a rare smile and nodded, sipping at her tea as she placed another cup in front of Ahri.

“It seems we both have someone to take care of tonight,” Evelynn joked, her eyes softening at the thought of Akali.

“Is she out too?” Sivir asked, shaking her hand when Ahri gestured to the tea. “No thank you.”

“Dead to the world. She wanted to outdrink me.”

“Akali is lightweight,” Ahri said with a soft grin. “Evelynn is too good.”

Sivir nodded and smiled, glad that Ahri was feeling a bit better.

“I’ll be heading to bed then. Goodnight you two,” Sivir said quietly.

The two members returned the goodnight and Sivir walked back to Kai’Sa’s room. With light steps, she walked into the room and placed the glass of water down before sliding into the bed beside Kai’Sa, the woman’s arms immediately wrapping around Sivir instead of the bundle of blankets.

“Kiss,” she mumbled and Sivir obliged.

A couple of minutes later, the two of them fell back asleep, breaths even and hearts happy and at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is it! the disgustingly cute and still a bit scandalous party scene that you all have been waiting for and hopefully i haven’t disappointed i hope yall enjoyed even though it took a FAT NUT and a half to write bc i’m INCONSISTENT
> 
> from here on we embark on the journey where they have to learn to live without each other nearby—long distance! the talk in the limo will happen, i promise—need some sad feels in here so they can comfort each other u feel

**Author's Note:**

> i know this is taking a while, so i decided to split it into two (maybe more depends) chapters to at least give you guys something!


End file.
